


The wizard, the goddess and the philosopher's stone

by Fantasticoncer



Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dark Harry, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Ron Weasley, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Hermione Granger Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Parent Severus Snape, Protective Severus Snape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Smart Harry Potter, Supportive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Harry Potter learns the truth during his first visit at Gringotts. Now, with his twin sister Helena, their father and several new friends, they have to survive their first year at Hogwarts and watch out for Dumbledore's schemes





	1. Goblins and family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Helena and Harry were walking through the bank, trying to take everything in at once. Their guide Hagrid, had just saved them from their relatives and Helena hoped that they would never have to go back. They were about to go to the vaults when a goblin stopped them. "Miss and Mr Potter would you please follow me. There is something we need to discuss. Mr Hagrid, you can wait outside."

Hagrid looked like he was about to protest, but one sharp look from the goblin quickly shut him up. They were led towards an office and sat down. "Mr and Miss Potter, my name is Ragnok and I look after your vaults. I have to say that I am glad to see you here, because there is a lot that we have to discuss." The goblin said seriously. The twins looked at each other nervously. Ragnok laid a piece of parchment in front of them and gave them a needle.

"Would you please prick your finger and let drops of blood fall on the parchment? The wounds will heal instantly." Ragnok instructed them. Helena took the needle and after weighing her options, carefully pricked her finger. Three drops fell on the parchment and the wound closed automatically. The parchment glowed and words appeared on it. Curious, Helena leaned over the parchment and read it. 

_Helena Potter- Snape_

_Mother (biological): Lily Potter- Snape. (Deceased)_

_Father (biological) Severus Snape. (Alive)_

_Father (adoptive) James potter. (Deceased)_

_Godfather Remus Lupin. (Werewolf, alive)_

_Godmother Narcissa Malloy néé Black. (Alive)_

_Titles_

_Ravenclaw;_

_Hufflepuff;_

_Le Fay._

_Vaults and possessions_

_Ravenclaw: vault 13, Ravenclaw diadem (horcrux, Tom Riddle), Ravenclaw castle (backhill, Scotland), 1/4 of Hogwarts castle._

_Hufflepuff: vault 12,_ _ Hufflepuff castle (Bedlinog, _ _Wales), Hufflepuff cup (horcrux, Tom Riddle), 1/4 of Hogwarts castle._

_Le Fay: vault 2, Le Fay castle (Clifden Ireland), magic staff._

_Abilities:_

_Occlumency: blocked 80% by Albus Dumbledore. November 1981_

_Parselmouth: blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore. November 1981_

_Soulbond: (soulmate: unknown) blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore (fake marriage contract made to Ronald Weasley, signed by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Animagus: blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore. November 1981_

_Potions and curses:_

_Loyalty potion (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley. Administered by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Hate potion (against: Slytherin, Severus Snape, dark arts. Administered by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Compulsion to listen to everything Albus Dumbledore says. (Cast by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Compulsion to be submissive (cast by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

Helena looked in shock at the parchment. They had a father?! All this time, they actually had a father. She growled. She would ask the goblins to look in on that later. She perked up in confusion. Where had that behaviour and thought come from? She didn't know anything about goblins, before today and yes, she was angry, but she never reacted like that. Maybe it had to do with those compulsions or something.

Shaking her head, she looked back at the parchment. She had a soulmate? The parchment didn't say who it was, however. She looked at Ragnok. "What does that mean "soulmate unknown"?" She asked. The goblin looked thoughtful. "That means, miss Snape, that your soulmate is not from this world. If he or she was, our magic would provide you with his or her name. I am afraid that you will have to find out yourself who they are, once we have all these nasty blocks removed and you get your soulmark when you turn fifteen." The goblin replied.

Helena nodded, feeling a tiny bit disappointed. She hated that she had to wait to find out who her soulmate was, but she couldn't do anything about it. She sighed deeply in annoyance, although she knew that the goblins couldn't do anything about it either and that it wasn't their fault at all that Fate seemed to always be against her. She sighed again before looking over at her brother's parchment:

_Harry Potter - Snape_

_Mother (biological): Lily Potter- Snape. (Deceased)_

_Father (biological) Severus Snape. (Alive)_

_Father (adoptive) James potter. (Deceased)_

_Godfather: Sirius Black. (Alive. In Azkaban, illegally.)_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom. (Alive )_

_Titles:_

_Gryffindor;_

_Slytherin;_

_Black (heir);_

_Emerys;_

_Peverell_

_Vaults and possessions_

_Gryffindor: vault 10, Gryffindor manor (Godric's hollow, England), sword of Gryffindor, 1/4 of Hogwarts castle._

_Slytherin: vault 11, Slytherin castle ( Norfolk, England), locket of Slytherin (horcrux, Tom Riddle), 1/4 of Hogwarts castle._

_Emerys: vault 1, Emerys castle (Wiltshire, England) magic staff._

_Peverell: vault 20, 21, 22, Peverell manor, (York, England) Elder wand, resurrection stone, cloak of invisibility. _

_Abillities:_

_Parselmouth : blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore, November 1981;_

_Occlumency: blocked 90% by Albus Dumbledore, November 1981;_

_Soulbond: (soulmate: Luna Lovegood) blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore, November 1981 (fake marriage contract to Ginevra Weasley, signed by Albus Dumbledore, November 1981);_

_Animagus: blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore, November 1981_

_Compulsions and potions:_

_Loyalty potion (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley. Administered by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Hate potion (against: Slytherin, Severus Snape, dark arts. Administered by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Compulsion spell to be reckless (cast by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Compulsion to listen to everything Albus Dumbledore says. (Cast by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

Helena huffed. Of course, her brother would immediately get to know who his soulmate was, but she had to wait. Looking back at the goblin, she could see that he was angry. He stood up and ordered another goblin to ready a healing room. He sat back down, muttering to himself. It took him a few moments before he noticed that Helena had raised a hand in silent question.

He shook his head. "Yes miss Snape?" He asked politely. "Erm sir? What will happen now?" She asked shyly. The goblin thought for a few moments, before answering. "Now miss Snape, we will get all those nasty blocks, potions and spells out of you, before we will continue. Hopefully by then, your father will be here." The twins looked at each other nervously. They hoped that their father would be nice to them_._

Ragnok wasn't done, entirely. "But before we remove the blocks, this parchment appeared in my drawer, when miss Snape put her blood on the parchment." He said, holding out another parchment. Helena stared at it, before reaching out to grab it. However, the minute that she touched it, her mind was immediately assaulted by a flood of voices, pictures and sounds.

She gripped her head, groaning in pain. Harry and Ragnok both looked at her in concern. The goblin grabbed the piece of parchment and read the words that had appeared on it, his eyes widening. Helena was taking deep breaths to fight the pounding headache, her brother rubbing her back in an attempt to help. After a few minutes, she calmed down. "I'm okay. I'm okay." She said taking one last deep breath. 

Harry looked at her, not believing her, but letting it go for now. His sister could be very stubborn about this, insisting that she was fine, until she literally dropped to the ground. He turned back to Ragnok, keeping a careful eye on his sister. "What does the parchment say, mister Ragnok?" He asked. The goblin looked up from his muttering and turned the parchment around. On the parchment were several other words. Words that changed the twin's lives forever :

_Hela Lokidottir_

_Mother (biological): Angrboða (Jotunn, deceased)_

_Father (biological) Loki Laufeyson/Odinson. (Jotunn, alive)_

_Brother (biological): Fenrir. (Alive)_

_Brother (biological): Sleipnir. (Alive)_

_Brother (biological): Jörmungandr. (Alive)_

_Grandfather (adoptive): King Odin Borson. (Æsir, alive)_

_Grandmother (adoptive): Queen Frigga. (Æsir, alive)_

_Uncle (adoptive): Thor Odinson. (Æsir, alive)_

_Titles:_

_Liesmith;_

_Goddess of death;_

_Queen of Hellheim:_

_Vaults and possessions:_

_Liesmith: vault 5, Liesmith castle (Hordaland, Norway) Magic sceptre_

_Abilities:_

_Elemental magic: (dormant)_

_Norse magic: (dormant)_

_Illusion magic; (dormant)_

_Touch of death; (dormant)_

_Soulbond: (active, soulmate unknown)_

Harry looked shocked at the parchment, before looking at his sister. "Are you alright?" He asked, seeing that Helena was still rubbing her temple. "Ugh, lots of memories coming back at once. Absolutely horrible." His sister muttered. Her head was still pounding away. She looked at her brother and there was awkward silence for a few seconds. Helena finally broke it "Hello, I am Hela." She said, holding out her hand.Harry shook it, still a bit confused. "As in the Norse goddess of death?" He asked. They had had lessons about the Vikings and their gods at school. 

Hela nodded. "Yes that would be me. I wanted to have a normal life, but if I have to believe this, that is not going to happen. I just hope that I will still find my soulmate." She said. Looking at the parchment, she frowned. "Even now. I do not know who he or she is." She muttered"Believe me Harry, you have no idea what it feels like to see everyone happy with their soulmates and knowing that a miracle had to occur for you to meet yours." She sighed, hiding her face in her hands.

Harry looked at her in sympathy, still rubbing her back. That did sound like a terrible situation. At that moment, he knew that he would do his best to help his sister (Because for him, she still was his sister) find her soulmate. He would see her happy Helena looked at her brother with uncertainty "Are you alright with this?" She asked. Harry looked at her. "You're still my sister, right?" He asked. Helena smiled and nodded.

Harry smiled back. "I'm good then. Besides, how many people can say that their sister is a goddess and speak the truth?" They both laughedat that. It would be weird for a while, but they would get used to it. "Does this mean that you're really powerful?" Harry asked. His sister shook her head. "Not right now. King Odin and queen Frigga were very clear about that. I will get my powers back on my seventeenth birthday." She replied. He nodded in understanding.

Several minutes later, a man with dark hair and black eyes walked in. At first, he sneered at the twins, wondering what he was doing in the same room as them. It turned out that Dumbledore had put a spell on him, making him forget that they were his children. The goblins led them to another room, where they were all purged. Severus was the first and he looked green as the spells and potions left his system. 

Once the ritual was over, he immediately walked over to the nervous looking twins and kneeled down in front of them. "I'm so sorry. I never should've forgotten you. I'm so sorry." He whispered, gently reaching out to cup the faces of his children. He winced at seeing them flinch, cursing Dumbledore in his head for putting his children through this and already imagined several painful potions to put in the old man's food.

A small body pressed against his and snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking down, he saw that Helena had walked closer and was now hugging him. He carefully wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Harry cautiously joined them after a few seconds and Severus held them both close to his chest. After they had finally pulled apart, the twins were purged as well.

Going back to the office, Severus explained that he had made up with James Potter after school and when he went to spy in Voldemort's ranks, the man pretended to be married to Lily to keep her safe. It wasn't until Severus heard about the prophecy that things went hazy. No one knew exactly what had happened, but Severus told then that it hadn't been the Dark Lord that had attacked them that night. 

"Dumbledore." Both twins growled at the same time and Severus nodded, having the same suspicion. His hand curled into a fist. The last thing that he remembered was going to warn Dumbledore that James, Lily, Helena and Harry were in danger. After that, it was a haze. He had lost his wife and he hadn't even been able to say goodbye. He just held his children close as they finished things up at the bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter to see if this is anything. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	2. The train ride

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Helena let out a small sigh of relief as the train started to leave the station. She and Harry were sharing the compartment with their new friends Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom Their mothers were Helena's and Harry's godmother. Draco's mother Narcissa and her husband Lucius had been overjoyed to see them again as they hadn't been able to find them after the war. Severus also contacted Neville's grandmother Augusta as he knew that she had never been a big fan of Dumbledore. 

Finally, the last person that Severus had contacted was Helena's godfather, Remus Lupin. Seeing him brought up vague memories in Helena and Harry as he had been the only one who still visited them while they had been with James. The twins were happy to see their "uncle Moony" again and he was relieved to see them again. The twins and their father finally sat everyone down in the sitting room of Malfoy manor and after they all had sworn an oath of secrecy, they had told them where the twins had been. 

Remus had to do his best not to pay a visit to the Dursley family and rip them to shreds without even turning to his wolf form. The only thing that stopped him from doing so, was the fact that he could not help Helena and Harry from prison or even, considering everyone's hate for his kind, death. Augusta was absolutely disgusted and promised to help them as much as she could.

As Severus house was not suited for children or even safe in general, they moved to Peverell manor in York. The castles of the founders, Morgana and Merlin, would only be accessible to them once they turned seventeen or became emancipated. The manor was hidden behind dozens, if not hundreds of wards and could not be found if you didn't know where it was. To be extra safe, they put the fidelius spell over the manor, Severus being the secret keeper. 

"Did you see the Weasley family on the other side of the portal? What on earth were they doing?" Neville asked. "Probably looking for us." Helena muttered and Harry groaned. "They probably won't stop looking, until they found us." He muttered and the others agreed, knowing about the fake and now, broken marriage contracts. Severus had adopted them back and used his right as their parent and guardian to declare the contracts null and void.

Just as they thought it, the door to their compartment opened and what had to be one of the Weasley family rudely asked if they had seen Helena and Harry Potter, stating that they were to be his soulmate and best friend. "I don't know about you, but I thought that you only find out who your soulmate is at fifteen." Helena muttered, silently thanking the Norns that she won't have to marry this rude pig.

"We belong together! You'll see, she will be my wife and we will put all of you disgusting snakes where you belong!" The weasel sneered, before slamming the door shut and storming away. "How stupid do you think he will feel tonight?" Neville asked. "You mean more stupid than he already is?" Helena asked sarcastically and everyone chuckled. As the boys started to talk, Helena thought of the day in Diagon Alley.

_\------------------- flashback ----------------_

_After their adoption, Harry and Helena got several heir rings that belonged to their titles and would protect them from spells and potions. For a price, the goblins made the rings invisible _ _They collected the right amount of money from the Potter vault, before going back. They walked out of the bank and saw Hagrid still waiting for them. Severus told him to go back to the school and that he would handle everything from here. Hagrid reluctantly left them and the reunited family spent the rest of the afternoon buying the right supplies _

_They both bought an owl, Harry a snowy white owl who he named Hedwig and Helena got a barn owl who she promptly named Athena. It was when they got their wands_ _ that things got really interesting. Helena got a cedar_ _ wand with dragon heartstring and harry got a yew one with a Phoenix feather. The man who sold the wands, Garrick Ollivander, told them that Dumbledore had told him to prepare two other wands for the twins. _

_Harry's supposed wand was made of holly and had a Phoenix feather and Helena's was made of willow with an unicorn hair. "He even chose our wands? Norns and I thought that Odin had a problem with wanting to control everything." She muttered and the men laughed at her words. "I know, Ms Snape and that is why I am glad that you know the truth. I can't do much, but to warn you about Dumbledore and to never be alone with him." Ollivander said._

_The twins nodded and thanked him, before leaving the shop after having paid for their wands. "Why willow?" Helena muttered. "Well, I read once that wands that are made of this wood are usually healers. Maybe, Dumbledore wanted to force you to be a healer at St. Mungo's." Severus speculated. "If he doesn't kill us first." Harry muttered and his father and sister agreed with him. Once they were done, Severus took them to Malfoy manor to meet the family living there. _

_\-------------------- end flashback -------------------_

"Are you alright Helena?" Harry suddenly asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought." She said, just as the door opened again and a bossy looking girl was standing there. "Has anyone seen Harry and Helena Potter?" She asked in a haughty tone and the twins immediately didn't like her. They declined having seen them and she huffed. "They must be already in school for their own safety. Professor Dumbledore must have ensured it. I read all about them and the adventures they had. I can't wait for us to be friends." She stated, before walking away.

"Great. A know-it-all. Uncle Severus is really going to love her." Draco said sarcastically. "And for how smart she presented herself, you would think that she would realise how fake those stories are. I mean, according to one of them, we defeated a basilisk at the age of five." Helena muttered. She and Harry had read some of the books in their spare time and they had laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. 

Their father had ordered the production of those books to stop and for the profit to go to charity as they had used his children's names and likeness without permission. The goblins took care of everything. He couldn't bring them to the station as he had to prepare himself for the semester, so the Malfoys took them instead and met up with the Longbottoms on the platform. Remus couldn't come that day, but he promised to be there next time. 

The lady with the candy trolley came by and they bought some of it. They saw both the know-it-all and Weasley walk by several times, clearly looking for the twins. "This is just pathetic." Harry muttered after the two had passed for the tenth time in the past hour. As they were not the children of James Potter, they didn't exactly look like the books described them. Harry's hair wasn't messy at all and Helena had red hair, not black. 

Hours passed and once a perfect told them to change, they did and waited to arrive at the station. Stepping out, they heard Hagrid calling out for the first years to follow him and they obediently listened, following him down to where several boats were waiting for them. The four of them climbed into one and once everyone was seated, the boats started to sail towards the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts. 

"And to think that we actually own all of that." Harry muttered. "You still have to explain some of them to me, like how you are the heirs of a certain witch and wizard of many centuries ago." Draco murmured in return. "Once we found a safe spot, we will." Helena promised and Draco nodded in agreement. For now, they just watched in awe as the castle got closer. They sailed into a small cave and got out. 

Hagrid led them to the front doors where a stern looking witch was waiting for them. She was professor Mcgonagall, head of Gryffindor house. Their father had warned them that while not as an devout follower like the Weasley family, she did listen to Dumbledore. She was also very strict and tolerated no nonsense. Seeing her in real life, the twins knew that their father had not exaggerated. Professor Mcgonagall led them to a smaller room and told them to wait.

"Where do you think you'll go?" Helena asked to distract themselves. They discussed their hopes and expectations for the houses with each other as if they hadn't already done so during the summer. They met the ghosts of Hogwarts, before professor Mcgonagall returned and started to lead them. Harry and Helena shared a look and grabbed each other's hand as they prepared for the sorting.


	3. Getting sorted

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Walking after professor Mcgonagall in a line, Helena and harry quickly found their father sitting at the head table. The man gave them a small, almost unnoticeable nod and they nodded back. Professor Mcgonagall put an ancient hat on a stool and it began to sing a song, before she called the students forward one-by-one on alphabetical order. The know-it-all, who was apparently named Hermione, was put in Gryffindor after a small fight with the hat.

Draco was quickly put in Slytherin and Neville was put in Hufflepuff. This continued on, until they arrived at the letter "P." "Potter, Harry!" Professor Mcgonagall called out and whispers immediately started up. "Did she just say Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?" The twins shared a look and rolled their eyes at the whispers as they stayed right where they were. Severus hid his smirk behind his hand as he let out a fake cough.

Professor Mcgonagall tried again, but Harry didn't step forward. She shared a quick look with Dumbledore, who told her to continue on. "Potter, Helena!" She called out and whispers started up again, while Helena inspected her nails in a bored way. The Weasley boy was frantically looking around for his "future soulmate." Seeing that she wasn't stepping forward either, professor Mcgonagall continued with the sorting. It was at the "S" that she sputtered for the first time. "Snape, Harry!" She called out and behind her, Dumbledore stiffened in shock and panic.

How could this be? They weren't supposed to know their true father. He glanced at Severus and got an ice-cold glare in return. "Finally." Harry muttered as he walked forwards. Professor Mcgonagall silently put the hat on his head. _ "Well, what do we have here? One of the founders' heirs and chosen by Lady Magic to be Merlin's heir as well. My goodness, what an intriguing mind you have. Now, where to put you." _The sorting hat said in Harry's head. 

_'Not Gryffindor. Not Gryffindor.'_ Harry said mentally and the hat chuckled._ "Don't worry, young heir. You clearly don't belong there. It better be SLYTHERIN!!!"_ The hat shouted out the last word and the green table burst out into applause as Harry joined them. He quickly looked at his father and the man gave him a proud nod. He briefly smiled at him as he sat down and started talking with Draco.

Ron Weasley was horrified. Harry Potter couldn't be a snake! That was impossible! And why did he have a different name? He must have been kidnapped and brainwashed by that filthy death eater. Yes, that must be it! There was no other logical conclusion in his mind. He suddenly realised that he had seen him on the train with Malfoy and Longbottom. Why hadn't he said anything to him? 

Dumbledore was just as lost as he watched several of his plans be destroyed before they could even come into fruition. Harry Potter didn't belong in Slytherin. Had Severus already corrupted him that much? He would have a talk with his spy later and order him to sign guardianship over to him. He needed Harry and Helena to be the perfect, malleable pawns for his plan. How else could he stay in power? 

"Snape, Helena!" Professor Mcgonagall called out and Helena finally walked towards the stool and got the hat put on as well._"Another heir to the founders and also Morgana__. Why and look at this! The queen of the dead herself. It is an honour, queen Hela." _The hat said respectfully._ 'Thanks, but you keep your mouth or however you talk shut about this, you hear me?'_ Helena thought threateningly and the hat chuckled._"Do not worry, Your Majesty. The founders put dozens of spells on me when they created me. Even if I wanted to, I could not betray your secrets. Now, let me see where to put you."_ The hat said. 

_"Hmm, very difficult. You are even more cunning than your brother. No doubt from your other father Loki. A great thirst for knowledge as well."_ The hat continued thoughtfully._ 'If I go into Slytherin as well, they will watch us even more.'_ Helena thought. "_Very true, Your Majesty. Dumbledore tried to force me to put you both into Gryffindor, but I will not. I do know that he is keeping something very dangerous in the school, but I do not know what or why."_ The hat warned

_"It seems that you have to find out for yourself, Your Majesty. __Watch out for him. He will keep an eye on you when he finds out that you even have a different wand than the ones that he ordered. To give you a headstart on him, you will be in RAVENCLAW!"_ The hat finally shouted after a few minutes of silence and the house of the smart burst out into loud cheers as Helena silently joined them with a small smile. 

Severus sighed in relief. He knew that Filius would look after his daughter and he wasn't a Dumbledore follower like Minerva. Just as he thought it, a small note appeared next to his plate from the charms professor, asking him for a meeting during the next day and he agreed. After everyone was sorted, Weasley going into Gryffindor, Dumbledore started the meal with a few words and everyone dug in. Severus almost smirked at seeing the old coot speechless.

He got another note, ordering him and his children to the headmaster's office after breakfast the next day. He rolled his eyes at it. Of course, Dumbledore wanted to know the ins and outs of this development. Well, he wouldn't forget anymore. At Helena's suggestion, the goblins had given him ring as well that protected him from those kind of spells. He would rather die than forget his children again. 

He watched his children during dinner and saw that they were already talking with the students around them. Helena was talking to one of the Patil twins and Harry was chatting with Draco and some of his other snakes. They were relatively safe from Dumbledore and he and Filius would look after them for the next seven years. Movement made him look at the Ravenclaw table to see Helena talking to the Grey Lady. Of course, she would start to talk to someone who was dead. She used to rule them once, after all.

Helena was actually enjoying herself. Her new housemates seemed nice enough and didn't bomb her with questions, even though she could see that they really wanted to. They let her have her peace and she appreciated that. She started to talk with the girl sitting next to her, Padma. The girl was quiet, but seemed nice. Seeing someone approaching her, she saw the house ghost coming closer.

_'Crap, either she knows that I'm Hela or that I'm her mother's heir.'_ She thought. She knew who the ghost really was as she had never arrived in Helheim and Rowena genuinely missed her. "Hello there. My name is Helena." She said, silently telling the ghost not to reveal who she was. Ghost Helena nodded at her. "Welcome to Hogwarts, young lady. It is good to see new Ravens. May your stay here be safe and educational" She greeted, before floating on.

Helena let out a small sigh in relief as the ghost hadn't revealed who she really was, although she had indirectly told her that she did know. "What was that about?" Padma asked and Helena shrugged innocently, acting like she had no idea either. "That's the most that I have ever heard her say." One of the older years muttered in surprise. Dinner pretty much continued on like normal after that. 

Harry had a less pleasant experience. Being greeted by a ghost covered in blood was not on anyone's wish-list. Like Helena, he managed to stop the Bloody Baron from revealing his titles, but the ghost made it clear that he and the other ghosts knew who they were and that they were on their side. Dumbledore used his power to order them, the house-elves and the portraits to spy on the students, but his and Helena's status as the heirs stopped that. 

Once dinner was done, Harry and Helena followed their respective houses to their new dorms. Helena went up into one of the towers. The knocker on the door spoke a riddle and if you answered it correctly, the door would open. The common room was beautiful, with arched windows and the ceiling was painted like the night sky. Professor Flitwick welcomed them and explained the basic things about the house. Helena already liked him. She, Padma and some other girls weren't to their shared room, changed, got into bed and fell asleep.

Harry went down into the dungeons. The Slytherin common room was underneath the giant lake on the school grounds. Unlike the Ravenclaw tower, they had to say a password to get in. He listened intently as his father explained the rules and other things. He had already warned him and Helena that he would treat them no different than other students and they had understood. Once his father was done, everyone went to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	4. Talking with the goat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

At breakfast, both Harry and Helena got a note from their father that the headmaster wanted to speak with them. Helena barely withheld a groan, while Harry did no such thing already having a feeling that there weren't many Dumbledore lovers. A small potion bottle popped up next to their plates and the twins reluctantly swallowed its contents, wincing at the terrible taste that the potion had. 

While they hadn't been in the castles yet, some of the house-elves from the founders worked at Hogwarts and personally prepared their food and drinks to ensure that no one would be able to put potions in their food, except for the nutrient potion that Severus had made for them. It tasted horrible, but it would hopefully make up for the years of starvation and abuse that they had gotten from the Dursleys.

Once breakfast was over, Severus collected his children and led them to the headmaster's office. Professor Flitwick joined them as it was a Sunday and it concerned one of his Ravens. His goblin kin had told him as much as they could about what had happened in the bank. He was already disgusted by what he did know. How much worse could it be? Severus gave the candy password, which earned him odd looks from his children.

He simply shrugged in answer as they were carried up the stairway and stopped in front of the office's door. Dumbledore was already waiting for them. "Severus, Harry, my boys. Helena, my girl. Thank you for coming. Filius, you can leave." Dumbledore said, facade in place. Professor Flitwick shook his head. "I'm sorry, headmaster, but Severus has asked me to be here and since it concerns someone from my house, I saw no reason to disagree." He said politely as he took a seat. Dumbledore mentally growled at that. 

"Very well. Now then, Harry and Helena. I was very surprised to hear of the change of your last name. Would you rather not have the last name of your father?" He asked, trying to make them look in his eyes. Helena frowned in confusion, looking at the old man's forehead. "What do you mean, sir? We have the name of our father. We did a blood test at the bank, because we wanted to know our parents names." She said innocently. 

Harry nodded in agreement while professor Flitwick widened his eyes slightly. They hadn't known the names of their own parents?! "Imagine our surprise when we found out that our father was still alive, although I do wonder why we were sent to life with our aunt instead." Helena continued thoughtfully. "Well, that was because the Wizarding World wasn't safe for you, my dear girl." Dumbledore quickly lied. 

Helena made a face. "Could you please stop calling me that? I don't know you and it makes me feeling really uncomfortable." She said, actually speaking the truth. "Of course. I apologise, Ms Snape." Dumbledore hastily apologised, trying to keep them friendly, before changing the subject. "Now then, I heard that you met Ronald Weasley on the train and didn't even introduce yourself. May I ask why?" He asked.

_'Immediately ran to you whining their asses off, did they?'_ Helena thought sarcastically, before Harry spoke up for the first time. "Well, sir. We didn't really feel like introducing ourselves to him after he rudely barged into our compartment and demanded to know where we were, insulted us and our friends and claimed me to be his future best friend and Helena his future soulmate and wife." He told the old goat. 

Both professor Flitwick and Severus were shocked by that little bit of information. Even Dumbledore himself was surprised. That wasn't good. "How did he insult you?" He asked, silently planning to talk with his pawn about this. "He called us snakes, even though we are very clearly human and said that he and I would put us where we belonged, whatever he meant with that." Helena said with a shrug. 

Dumbledore was almost sweating as he glanced up at Severus. The man's eyes were spitting fire in his anger. "Very well. You can leave." he told the twins. "We are honoured to be the first, professor. We can't wait to hear about your conversations with the other students." Helena said cheerfully and both her father and Head of House had to hide their smiles at that. "Severus, please stay." Dumbledore ordered as the twins left with professor Flitwick.

Severus let out a deep breath. "I will see you at lunch." He promised the twins, before they left and he was left alone with Dumbledore. "Severus, they have to return to their aunt. The wards will protect them from harm." The old man tried to plead with him and Severus scoffed. "Maybe from the danger outside the wards, but what about the inside? You may have noticed them drinking a potion during breakfast. That was a nutrient potion to help them grow, although I doubt that they will ever reach what should've been their normal height." He said dryly.

Okay, they are not as healthy as they could be, but I see no reason for a potion." Dumbledore tried to reason. "Then you need better glasses. They were starved and abused, Albus. You made me forget my children and because of that, they went through hell and I missed ten years of their lives. Time that I will never get back." Severus hissed. "I know and I apologise. I only did it for the greater good. Please, forgive me." Dumbledore said not convincingly at all.

Severus let a sneer show on his face. "I'll think about it." He replied, before storming out of the office without waiting for dismissal. He knew that if he stayed a minute more, he would kill the old goat. "Dad?" He heard a small voice say as he walked off the turning staircase and he turned to see Harry and Helena standing there. "We wanted to wait for you." Helena spoke up as they carefully got closer. 

Severus let a miniscule smile show and silently told them to follow him, before walking towards his office. His children quickly walked after him. Once they were in his office and the door was closed, Severus kneeled and hugged both his children tightly, needing to hold them for a few minutes. "Are you okay?" Helena asked after the automatic flinching was done and it reminded him of where their children had been. 

"He made me forget you. I wasn't there when you needed me and that all because he wanted you to be his pawns." Severus muttered, his grip tightening even more. Harry and Helena shared a look, before trying to comfort their father." You didn't know and you're here now. Just in time to protect us from the goat." Helena said and Harry hummed in agreement. Severus let a tiny smile show, before just enjoying being able to hug his children.

They spent the rest of the morning together, until lunch. Once that was done and the twins had drunk another potion, Severus told them to spend time with their friends and new classmates and to try and get to know them better. They would spend seven years with them after all. Neville and Draco were worried about where they had been, but they just had to say Dumbledore's name and they understood. The man had taken ten years from their lives and they would never forgive him for that

Some students looked up weird when Helena sat down next to Harry with Neville at the Slytherin table, but no rule said that they had to stay at their table during breakfast and lunch. Only during dinner and feasts did they have to sit at the right tables. Helena had checked. The group of four paid no mind to the whispering that them sitting together caused, until Wesley started to walk towards them. 

"Harry, mate. Why didn't you tell me who you were? Come on, let's go play wizarding chess." He said, grabbing the arms of the twins and trying to pull them along. Both Harry and Helena ripped themselves free as Severus came to see what was going on. "Mr Weasley, please let your fellow students go or you will spend the next week in detention." He threatened. Weasley glared at him.

"Of course, you would protect your bastard children. You disgusting snakes are corrupting our saviour." He spat, ignoring the glares of the other Slytherin students. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and a week detention, Mr Weasley." Severus hissed and Weasley stormed towards the Gryffindor table. Severus glanced at his children to see if they were alright and they smiled at him. 

For the rest of the day, the twins spent time with their friends and prepared themselves for their first schoolday. They wouldn't have potions until Friday, so they had to be patient, but as long as Neville and Draco were with them, they would be alright. They had transfiguration before potions and they were nervous to have one of Dumbledore's followers, but they hoped that their father was right and that she was fair. 

At dinner, they were forced to sit at their own table, but Helena was slowly getting familiar with her fellow Ravens, so it wasn't awkward. Severus kept an eye on them and Dumbledore's pawns, but they thankfully didn't disturb his children for now. After dinner, both Helena and Harry found themselves preparing for the next day one more time, before going to bed early and falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	5. First week of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The next week was a blur of learning, classes and trying to dodge Dumbledore and his pawns. They had had a conversation with professor Flitwick and had told him what had happened in the bank and the tiny professor had been horrified, before willingly making a vow to help and protect the twins. He had immediately made sure to put Dumbledore's pawns as far from the twins as was possible.

Charms quickly became one of Harry's favourite classes, only to be likely surpassed by potions on Friday. Professor Flitwick was kind and fair, but also strict if he really needed to be. He was always willing to help if you had trouble getting a spell right, but wasnt afraid to scold students who were slacking. Harry also found charms to be very interesting and a subject that he wouldn't mind learning more from.

Herbology became one of Helena's favourite subjects. She found that it was really nice to take care of living things. A bonus was that she and her brother shared that class, so they almost always worked together if they had to. She also met some of the other Slytherin students, like Crabbe and Goyle and Daphne Greengrass. She recognised the names as some of the houses of the Wizengamot.They had written a contract with the goblins that Lucius would act as their proxy for now as Dumbledore had illegally used their seats in the past decade.

They had also banned Dumbledore from entering their vaults. The goblins had asked if they wanted all the money that Dumbledore had stolen back, but the twins had said no. It wouldn't be good if Dumbledore realised that they knew everything. They had to play dumb. Helena had later asked both Lucius and the goblins to share the memory of when Dumbledore found out, depending on when he did. Unfortunately, the next meeting would be during the winter holidays, so they had to wait

The only thing that took the fun away were the pawns butting themselves into conversations and trying to speak to them. Helena recalled one particular incident when she was talking to Padma during a study hour and Granger kept trying to get her attention, finally hitting her arm as Helena kept ignoring her. Unfortunately for Granger, Severus was keeping an eye on that particular study group and promptly took points from Gryffindor.

Helena had flying lessons with Hufflepuff on Tuesday and was glad that she, Harry and Draco had helped Neville with his confidence during the summer, because she had the feeling that things could've gone incredibly wrong if they hadn't. Harry, on the other hand, got into deep trouble during his first lesson as Weasley had taken something from another student and harry had flown after him to get it back. 

Severus had been quite furious with him and Harry was grounded for the next week. Every time that he didn't have classes or wasn't in the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner, he was supposed to either be in the Slytherin common room or his father's study. It really sucked, but Harry couldn't blame his father and Draco and his new friends Blaise and Theodore promised to keep him company whenever they could.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was an odd one. Harry felt like something was off about professor Quirrel, but he didn't know what. During a second, deeper medical examination in Gringotts, they had found out that he actually had a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar. The goblins had managed to get it out and preserve it for now. They had also checked Helena, but she was clean, so to speak. 

Astronomy was awesome as they looked at the stars and constellations. Harry had a quiet laugh about the fact that his sister once lived somewhere among those stars, but then much farther away. History of Magic was a bore as it was being taught by a ghost and his voice lulled everyone to sleep within five minutes. Harry and Helena had made a deal with their father that if they used a part of it for homework, then they could take a nap as well.

Harry had transfiguration on Thursday and thanks to the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, he and Draco were right on time and took their seats together. There was a cat sitting on the desk and Harry smiled politely at it, already knowing that it was actually his professor. Weasley and the know-it-all Granger came in late. "Thank Merlin that professor Mcgonagall isn't here." Weasley muttered, before the cat jumped from the desk and transformed back into professor Mcgonagall. Harry and Draco shared a hidden smirk as the professor scolded the two.

Professor Mcgonagall was indeed very strict, but gave an even amount of points when they got things right. Harry purposefully stumbled a few times with the spell, before getting it right and helping Draco. Professor Mcgonagall gave him an approving nod and a rare smile as she awarded him five points to get it right. "His snake of a father probably taught him to do that." Weasley muttered, Mcgonagall taking off points for insulting a professor.

"Isn't that what a parent is supposed to do?" Harry muttered to Draco, who simply shrugged in answer. Once class was done, Harry and Draco met up with Helena as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner. "Transfiguration is so interesting. I can see why James was so interested in this." Harry said, before they heard something behind them. "Oh, so now you even call your father by his given name? He would be so disappointed in you." Weasley spat.

"Weasley, don't talk out loud. You'll lower the IQ of the whole castle." Helena said dryly, sounding a lot like her father and both Draco and Harry snorted. Weasley's ears became red in anger, but before he could do anything, his older brother Percy grabbed his arm and pulled him along. The twins and Draco shook their heads at the irritating boy as Padma and her sister Parvati joined them as well.

The identical twin girls only had to take one look at the two retreating Weasleys and they could guess what had happened. Parvati was also in Gryffindor and had to endure Weasley's rants about Harry being in Slytherin. Helena turned to Parvati. "My condolences about being in the same house as him." She says sincerely as they entered the hall and the girl laughed and thanked her as they parted.Harry and Draco went to the Slytherin table and Harry made eye contact with his father, who raised an eyebrow at him and Helena being late.

Harry simply glanced at the Gryffindor table in silent answer to the question and his father immediately understood what had happened. Weasley had opened his mouth again The rest of the evening went without any incident and when Severus quietly checked the Common room right after dinner, Harry was obediently doing his homework there with Draco and some of their other friends. 

The next day, the twins finally had potions. Harry had it first thing in the morning and Helena had it in the afternoon. Harry and Draco were sitting together with the Slytherins on one side of the classroom and the Gryffindors were sitting on the other side. The was a low murmuring going around as students quietly talked to each other, which quickly stopped as Severus finally walked in. 

"There will not be any foolish wandwaving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you the subtle science and exact art that is potion making." Severus stated and Harry had to admit that his father knew how to keep a class interested as everyone listened to his every word. He gave a tiny smile towards his father as the man glanced over to him and Draco and Severus' eyes softened for a moment, before he focused himself on the Gryffindor side and asked Weasley some questions that were answered in the first chapters of their potions book. 

"Mr Weasley, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" He asked. Granger immediately raised her hand, but Severus ignored her. How am I supposed to know? You're our professor. You're supposed to teach us." Weasley replied rudely and everyone on the Slytherin side rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Five points for rudeness, Mr Weasley." Severus said, before looking at his son and house. 

"Mr, Malfoy. Same question." He said. "You get Draught of the living dead, sir." Draco answered dutifully. "Correct. Ten points to Slytherin." Severus stated with a barely there smirk. Weasley growled at that. "Well, Mr Weasley. Since you clearly do not agree with that, let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" He asked. "Don't know. Don't care." Weasley said with an arrogant smirk. 

Severus looked at the Slytherin side again, ignoring Granger almost standing up from her chair. "Ms Greengrass?" He asked, the girl knowing what he wanted. "A bezoar is often found in the stomach of a goat and will save someone from most poisons, sir." She answered. "Correct. Another ten points to Slytherin." Severus said and the Gryffindor side groaned, before he decided to give Weasley one more chance. 

"Mr Weasley. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" He asked. At this, Granger literally stood up from her chair and her hand almost touched the low ceiling. "I don't know, but why don't you ask Hermione as she clearly knows the answer." Weasley said and Harry actually facepalmed at this. Severus took another five points from Gryffindor, before turning to Harry for the right answer. 

"There's no difference, d... sir. They're the same plant." Harry answered, barely stopping himself from calling him "dad." Draco snorted at his almost mistake and Harry glared at him. Severus awarded him fifteen points, before really starting the lesson after ordering Granger to sit back down. The time flew by and it was soon time for lunch. By Friday, everyone had almost gotten used to the group of four sitting at different tables and some students had actually started to do the same after they had checked that it wasn't against the rules and they could really sit with their friends. 

It was Helena's turn right before dinner and her class went on normally. While walking towards dinner, professor Quirrel approached Severus and Helena with a small note and gave it to the older man while passing them. It told them to meet him during the next day with Harry. Father and daughter shared a suspicious look, before Severus put the note away and they walked on


	6. The dark lord

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The next day, Severus, Harry and Helena knocked on the door of Quirrel's office. Severus had been reluctant to take his children with him, but Harry and Helena had finally managed to convince him to take them along. Quirrel invited them in without even stuttering once. Severus stiffened at this and immediately put his children behind him as they went in, despite every instinct telling him to order his children to run.

Quirrel was patiently waiting for them. "Severus, good of you to meet with me." He said, once again without the stutter that he had carried with him since the beginning of the school year. "Who are you?" Severus growled, his wand in his hand. In answer, Quirrel slowly stood up, put several spells on the door to keep anyone from listening and turned around, unwinding the turban on the back of his head.

Pulling it away, the small family was shocked and slightly disturbed to see a face underneath it. "Severus, it is good to see you again." The face of Lord Voldemort said. "My lord." Severus said, still keeping a tight grip on his children and Voldemort noticed. "You don't have to worry, Severus. I'm not after your children." He told the man, but Severus simply narrowed his eyes. "Then what happened that night?" He asked and Voldemort sighed.

Knowing that the man deserved to know, he started to speak "After you had heard the prophecy, which is completely false by the way, Lily and James actually contacted me about it through Wormtail. We were supposed to meet that night, but I guess that Dumbledore found out, because when I arrived, James and Lily were dead and he was waiting for me. We dueled in the nursery, but he got the upper hand and destroyed my body and I believe that I also lost a piece of my soul that night." He explained, looking at the two children behind Severus.

Harry peeked around his father's back. "The goblins have it." He told the wraith, before Severus quickly hushed him. Voldemort made a sound of understanding. "Good. It will be safe there for now." He muttered. How can you prove that you're not lying?" Severus asked, still suspicious. "He isn't, dad. I can sense it." Helena said and everyone looked at her. "If it isn't little Helena. Even when you were a baby, I could feel your power." Voldemort said. 

"What do you want?" Seveus asked again. "I want to have a body again, preferably with my soul completely intact again. Dumbledore put several compulsions on me to force me to become the villain that he wanted. His fame was fading and he wanted to become the most important wizard in the world again. The compulsions broke when my body was destroyed." Voldemort told them. Helena slowly stepped out from behind her father. 

"Is there a ritual for that?" She asked. "There is one, but the circumstances must be exactly right and that won't happen for at least three years. And before we continue, please call me Tom, instead of the moniker that I made up while covered with compulsions." Voldemort/Tom said and the twins nodded. Seeing that his former master seemingly didn't mean any harm, Severus relaxed just a tiny bit. 

Tom told them where the other pieces of his soul were. Some were easier to get than others. One of the pieces or horcruxes was actually in the castle: Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. As the Ravenclaw heir, Helena felt slightly insulted by this and by the fact that he had also turned Helga Hufflepuff's cup into a horcrux. Tom gave her a sheepish apology for this and she just grumbled in answer.

"Helga's cup is in the vault of Bellatrix and her husband, so we have two choices. We either get Bella out of Azkaban, but that does not seem like a smart move this early, or we ask the head of her House to get it out." Tom said thoughtfully. "Who is the head of her House?" Helena asked. "Black." Severus muttered. While he, James and Remus had made up, he and Sirius had still butted heads with each other. 

"Great, so we ask him to get the cup out of the vault. Where is he?" Tom asked cheerfully. "Azkaban." The Snape family deadpanned in unison and he groaned. "Dumbledore?" He asked. "Most likely. We can have the goblins look into that." Harry muttered, already writing things down to send in a letter to the goblins later. They talked for a bit more, before they started to round things up. However, Helena had one more important question. "What do we do now? She asked and the three others shared a look. 

"Well, considering Dumbledore's absolutely ridiculous warning about the third floor corridor, it is clear that he expects us to go there and check it out." Harry muttered. "Which you will not, right?" Severus asked in a warning tone. "No dad." Harry and Helena chorused. Even Tom chuckled at that. Thanks to Dumbledore, he never had a true family and he was happy that Severus, Harry and Helena did have that chance. 

"What is Dumbledore keeping there anyway?" Harry muttered. "The philosopher's stone." Tom told them after sharing a look with Severus. "Is he crazy? Wait, don't answer that. I already know the answer." Helena muttered, rubbing her temple. The others all chuckled at that, before the small family left. The twins still had homework to do and they didn't want to make Dumbledore suspicious. Harry wrote a letter for the goblins to look into his godfather's case.

He could vaguely remember reading something about him being imprisoned illegally, but so many things had happened that it had been pushed to the back of his mind. Severus spelled it to look like it was nothing important and Helena allowed him to borrow her owl as Hedwig was a bit too noticeable and was easily spotted. As they had done most of their homework and because Harry had kept himself to the grounding, Severus allowed them to go outside and relax on Sunday afternoon with their friends.

The group of mostly Slytherins, a few Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff played a few relaxing and fun games by the waterside and enjoyed spending time together. Weasley unfortunately showed his dumb and annoying face again, but one smart flick of the wrist from Helena and he stormed off, smelling like dung. Dinner went by without a hitch and the twins went to bed early to be ready for the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as big as normal, but I'm tired. Next one is going to be bigger. I promise. 
> 
> Also... more than a 1000 hits in just a week time?! What?!
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	7. Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Weeks passed and before they knew it, it was the end of October and Halloween was drawing near. All three of the Snapes grew more solemn at the date grew closer. They had lost a member of their family on that day and that all thanks to the old goat that was running the school that they were in at the moment. Severus' patience was also wearing thin as Dumbledore kept trying to convince him to sign over custody. 

"Severus, it's for the Greater Good. Just sign these papers and everything will be better." Dumbledore pleaded as Severus stood there with his arms crossed. "And leave my children in an abusive household again? Forget it, Albus. They are staying with me where they belong and that's final. And just so you know: the minute that I file custody over to you or anyone else, the goblins will immediately check me over for spells or potions." He warned. Dumbledore growled at that plan was foiled too. He needed the twins to look up to him as their saviour, so he could lead them to their deaths.

That was not going to happen if they already had someone else that they looked up to and would protect them. It wouldn't work if they grew up in a loving family and had much to live for. At least, they didn't know about the blocked bonds and the marriage contracts. He had a copy in his vaults that he would pull out later to try and force the twins to do his bidding. He let Severus go as he had to think. 

The classmates of the twins had noticed their change in mood and had quickly figured out that why. On the day itself, neither of the twins were alone as they had at least one classmate set their side, usually Draco for Harry and Padma for Helena. Their friends didn't bother them or anything, they just silently supported them and the twins appreciated that. Severus inwardly smiled at seeing it during breakfast and lunch as Padma and some other Ravenclaws joined Helena at the Slytherin table without blinking an eye.

They had charms after lunch and both Harry and Draco rolled their eyes at the umpteenth argument between Weasley and Granger. It honestly felt like they were on repeat. Weasley mucks it up, Granger helps him, Weasley insults her, repeat. It was actually getting tiring Granger had become one of the least liked students in his father's classes, constantly raising her hand when he asked a question

Sometimes she just called out the answer and didn't let other people answer in her belief that she was the smartest witch of her age. It was really annoying and nobody liked her as she cost the house more points than that they gained. Harry had seen her homework once when he was in his father's study and he had never seen handwriting so small. You almost needed a magnifying glass to read it. 

He had said this to his father and he had laughed stating that Granger also went over the required feet length every time, no matter how many times he had scolded her about it. The girl just didn't want to listen, despite her many preaches about how the students should listen to the professors. Harry had thought his uncle was the most hypocritical person that he had ever met, until he had met her. The twins finally had a second encounter with her during the fourth week and she hadn't made a good impression on them. 

_\------------------ flashback ------------------------_

_Harry, Draco, Helena, Neville and Padma were studying together in the library on a rainy Sunday, when Granger suddenly sat down next to them and spread out her things without asking them to make room. Helena barely managed to save her still wet charms homework from being ruined by Granger hastily spreading out her things. "Can we help you?" Harry asked as the others had to save their stuff too._

_"I'm here to help you study. Give me your timetables, so that I can set up a study schedule." Granger said bossy, holding her hand out expectantly. Everyone looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Let me get this straight. You forced yourself and your stuff on our table, forcing us to save our things in your haste to put your things on an already full table and now you expect us to listen to you?" Harry asked sarcastically. _ _Granger seemed taken aback by his tone, before nodding. _

_"Well, yes. You will never get through the year without my help. I can help you become the best of your class." She insisted and Helena snorted. "Listen, Granger. I don't know how it slipped your mind, but the five of us already are the best of our class or at least around the top. Padma and I are in Ravenclaw for crying out loud. We don't need your help." She said. _ _Granger tried to protest, even though they wouldn't listen to her, when the Librarian, ms Pince came by and saw the clutter. _ _"Who made this mess?" She asked sternly and the group of five immediately pointed towards Granger. _

_She was forced to clean up and move to a different table. The twins and their friends watched her go and shook their heads. "She will not give up. Parvati heard her and Weasley talk about becoming your best friends" Padma muttered. "A shame that those spots are already taken, then." Helena said with a smile and she smiled back. The rest of their studying happened without any incident. _

_\----------------- end flashback ---------------------------_

Weasley and Granger were arguing about how to pronounce the spell that they were casting and Granger managed to get it right, earning her five points. She frowned at this as Harry and Draco had gotten ten points for getting it right and she immediately complained about it to professor Flitwick. The small professor frowned at this. "They were the first to get it right. If you had gotten it right first, you would've gotten ten points too." He explained. 

He knew that Granger and Weasley were Dumbledore's pawns and he did his best to keep them away from the twins as much as he could. He was not about to let one of his ravens be forced to play a part in those old man's plans. Lily had been one of his favourite students and he would protect her children from Dumbledore. Having heard where the man had left them, made him feel sick to his stomach. 

After class, Weasley ran to catch up to Harry and Draco. "It's no wonder that she has no friends. She is a bloody nightmare." He spoke up, trying to get in Harry's good graces. "Did we ask your opinion, Weasley?" Draco asked coldly as Hermione shoved past them with fake tears in her eyes. Harry just rolled his eyes and they walked on, completely ignoring Weasley and what just happened.

That night, it was the Halloween feast and the Great Hall was completely decorated. Students were forced to remain at their respective tables, but they didn't mind. Things took a turn when professor Quirrel ran in. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!!!" He screamed loudly, immediately catching everyone's attention and the whole Hall fell quiet. "Thought you'd wanna know." He muttered, before seemingly fainting. While everyone was panicking, Harry and Helena shared a confused look. What was Tom doing? "Silence!!!!" Dumbledore shouted, regaining order.

"Prefects, take the students to their dorms." The old man ordered. "Our dorms _are_ in the dungeons!" Harry and Draco shouted at the same time and all of Slytherin agreed. Dumbledore nearly growled. Why couldn't that boy just listen to him?"Alright, everyone stay in the hall and don't come out until we tell you that it's safe." He corrected and quickly walked out off the Great Hall, before anyone could see his anger.

The other professors followed him, Severus giving his son and godson a proud nod as he walked passed. Helena immediately went to check on professor Quirrel before anyone else could. "You do know that people usually fall backwards when they faint?" She hissed. "Hush. It's all part of the plan. Pretend to wake Quirrel up." Tom said from underneath the turban. Helena raised an eyebrow, but listened nonetheless. 

Quirrel quickly "woke up" and walked out of the Great Hall as well under the guise of going to help the others. Helena joined Harry and Draco at the Slytherin table. "What was that all about?" Harry asked and Helena simply shrugged in answer, having no idea herself. Weasley ran up to them. "Hermione is not here. We need to go and get her." He said, trying to make them go with him. 

"I am not going outside and risk facing a troll. I'm only eleven years old and even if we survived fighting the troll, our father would kill us himself." Harry said and Weasley's face strangely lit up at those words. "So he actually threatened you? We need to go to Dumbledore and tell him. I'm sure that he can take you away from that death eater and put you with my family." He said excitedly. The twins and their friends all facepalmed at that. "It's a figure of speech, Weasley. Go back to your table and leave us alone." Helena muttered, trying to fight a headache coming up. 

"What about Hermione? We need to save her. That's what a Gryffindor does." Weasley said and Harry simply looked down at his robes and silently pointed away the Slytherin Crest on said robes. Weasley stormed off at that and everyone sighed in relief as he finally left. They chatted amongst themselves, Padma, Parvati and Neville joining them as well. They had no idea what was going on and they didn't like it.

After at least half an hour, Dumbledore and the professors returned, stating that the troll was dead and everyone was allowed to go to their common rooms. Dumbledore was smart enough to know that no one was in the mood for a feast after that. Hermione had gotten injured as she had tried to stop the troll by herself, but she was expected to make a full recovery. Still, he fumed that Harry and Helena hadn't gone to save her. 

It was a very confused pair of twins that went to bed that night. What had Tom been thinking? Hopefully, their father would shed some light on the situation tomorrow. Helena had the curtains of her bed open just a smidge and stared out of the window next to her bed, looking at the stars. Maybe, she could figure out a way to contact her previous family to help them. With that thought, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took a few days
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	8. Screw Dumbledore!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The next day, Harry and Helena knocked on the door of their father's office. Severus quickly let them in. "What on earth happened yesterday?" Helena asked. "We needed Dumbledore to believe that Tom is still going for the stones, which reminds me: Tom said to ask the goblins to scan the wards around the castle. He said that it was far too easy to let the troll in." Her father told them and the twins jade a mental note about that. 

"Do you mind telling us next time?" Harry muttered and Severus chuckled. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you. They less people who knew about it, the better." He replied, holding out his arms and the twins snuggled into his sides. Last night had been tough for all of them. "I miss her." Harry whispered and his father kissed the top of their heads. "I know. I miss her too." He told them. Helena didn't say anything, but just burrowed herself into her father's side. 

"Did anyone get injured?" Harry asked. "Granger did as she tried to fight the troll on her own, but she's expected to make a full recovery." Severus answered and he let a small smile grow at hearing his children groan. "Troll should've smashed her so-called "smart" brain in." Harry muttered, his father scolding him, even if he agreed. Helena giggled at her brother's words, her father scolding her as well as this situation was nothing to laugh at. "What was she doing outside out the Great Hall anyway?" Helena asked after she had calmed down. "Apparently, Mr. Weasley had insulted her, so she was crying in the lavatory." Severus responded.

"Oh, please. They're both in Dumbledore's pocket. When I said about how the Slytherin common room was in the dungeon, he looked disappointed and angry for a moment and when you guys were gone, Weasley tried to convince us to go and save Granger. I wouldn't be surprised if they had tried to use the situation to force us to become the Gryffindors that they want us to be." Harry muttered, burying his face into his father's chest. 

Severus tightened his grip on his children. "It also shows how little he cares about Slytherin. I think that if you hadn't said anything, he would've let you walk to your possible death about six years too soon." Helena piped up, not helping her father's feelings at all. "Can we just stop talking about it for a while?" He suggested and that's when the twins realised that talking about their deaths in front of their father wasn't a good idea. "Sorry dad." They chorused together. 

November passed by without an incident, except for Weasley repeatedly embarrassing himself trying to get closer to the twins. Granger rejoined them several weeks after Halloween, several bruises and visible on her face. The twins noticed her glaring at them, but it wasn't their fault that they didn't want themselves killed. They had just gotten a family and they didn't feel like abandoning it already. Besides, Helena wanted to meet her soulmate.

In the beginning of December, they got a letter from the goblins that told them that they had managed to get Sirius a trial, which was set just before the Christmas holidays. Both twins sighed in relief. "Uncle Moony will be so happy." Helena commented as they walked through the hallways. "Did you just say "Moony?"" A voice asked and they jumped, whirling around to see Fred and George Weasley. They relaxed a bit. Unlike their younger brother, the Weasley twins weren't that bad. 

"Yes, we did. How do you know that name?" Harry asked suspiciously. While they weren't as bad, he didn't know if he and Helena could trust them yet. One of the Weasley twins pulled out a blank looking parchment out of his pockets. Harry and Helena recognised it immediately. "Where did you get this?" Helena asked as she took it over. "Stole it from Filch's office in our first year, but that's not important. You know the Marauders?" The twins asked, finishing each other's sentences. Harry and Helena shared a look. "You're looking at the adopted children of Prongs himself." Helena finally told them. 

The eyes of the twins became wide as saucers and they kneeled before the brother and sister. "We're not worthy to be in your presence." They spoke in unison, before Harry and Helena pulled them to their feet again. "If there's anything you need, name it." George (or was it Fred) stated. Helena was about to refuse, before an idea formed itself in her mind. "Try to keep your brother away from us. It will only be so long, before one of us hexes him." She told them and the red-haired twins nodded.

"Of course, heirs to the legacy of the Marauders. We will do our very best" They chorused, before walking away without another word. "They do realise that they forgot the map, right?" Helena asked, looking at said map. "I think they gifted it to us as "heirs."" Harry replied with a laugh, before they continued on. Neither of them really knew it at the time, but he map would come in handy one day a couple of years into the future. 

A few days before break, Dumbledore sent a small note to Harry and Helena to ask them to come to his office. The old man wanted them alone, so when Severus and Filius arrived with them, he almost growled. He had put an compulsion spell on the note to make sure that the twins wouldn't get their father. "What is this about, Albus?" Severus asked, his arms crossed. His children had ran to get him the minute that their rings heated up and destroyed the compulsion. He didn't know what Dumbledore was playing at and he didn't like it. He had asked Filius to come with them and he had happily agreed. 

"I just wanted to tell Harry and Helena where they will be staying during the break." Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling. Harry, Helena, Severus and Filius raised an eyebrow at the same time. "They will be with me for most of the break, although I know that they have been invited to stay over at the Malfoys, the Longbottoms and the Patils." Severus told him coolly and Dumbledore stroked his beard. "I'm afraid that I can't allow that. It's not safe for them." He stated.

"Why not? It's not like there will not be any adults in those houses, who can help if anything goes wrong." Filius inquired, unable to believe this. Was he really trying to control where the twins would spend their break? "That's not what I meant, Filius. I meant that it's not safe out there for Harry and Helena with Voldemort's followers out there." Dumbledore hastily explained. '_Oh, please. We're more inclined to join those "dangerous" followers, than you.__'_ Helena thought. "Albus, it's been ten years. I'm sure that they'll be safe." Filius stated.

"Still, it would ease my mind if they stayed in a safe location. Either here, or at the Weasleys would suffice." Dumbledore retorted and the four people in front of him all frowned. "So, it's not safe at the Malfoy family, who we know and with whose son we're friends with, but the Weasley family is totally safe, even though we despise their youngest son?" Helena asked sarcastically. "I'm sure that once you spend some time with him, you will become friends." Dumbledore insisted.

Molly would give them compulsion and loyalty potions and they would become the Gryffindors that they were supposed to be. He just needed to find a way to get rid of Severus and to make Filius forget about this situation. "No." Harry and Helena chorused. "It would be for the Greater Good, my dear children." Dumbledore replied. "No." The twins repeated. Dumbledore went to insist, but Severus stopped him. "Albus, enough! They will be staying with me and that's final. I'm their father and guardian and it's my decision where they will spend their vacation." He told the old man. 

Dumbledore seemingly conceded, but he was seething on the inside. Why did Harry and Helena have to use that inheritance test. It made everything so much more complicated, which was completely unnecessary. They just had to have a child and die, so that he could stay rich and famous as was his right. But no, they just refused to listen to him. Didn't they know that he knew better than everyone about what was best for the world?

He dismissed them and the four of them rose as one, walking out of the office. Arriving down the staircase, Helena shivered. "He really has some control issues." She muttered and the others laughed at her words. "Yeah and he also ignored our request for using or last names and instead acted like he has known us for years. It's really kinda creepy." Harry commented and his sister agreed, before their father told them to go pack. Watching them walk away, Severus turned to his colleague.

"I can't believe that he tried that." He growled and Filius agreed. "I'm honestly surprised that he didn't over you-know-where as a location." The half-goblin replied. "Probably because he knew that I'd explode if he so much as said the name of that horrible place." Severus muttered and his colleague had to agree with that, before they parted ways to round things up before break. A few days later, Harry and Helena were sitting in a compartment on the train, surrounded by their friends.

Even though they could take the floo to Peverell Manor, they wanted to spend time with their friends. That's when Weasley and Granger decided to show their faces again. "Harry, mate. You, Helena, Hermione and I are going to have so much fun at my house. I could finally teach you wizard chess." He spoke up and everyone in the compartment looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't know under which rock you have lived, Weasley, but we're not coming to your house and we're not going to spend time with either of you." Helena replied coolly, Harry immediately agreeing with her. 

"But professor Dumbledore said that you would and he's always right." Granger insisted. "Dumbledore has no say where we spend our holidays. He could say that we could spend it on the moon and it wouldn't be true." Harry scoffed. With a subtle flick of her wrist, Helena slammed the door shut and locked it for now. Weasley and Granger banged in the windows for a while to be let in, but they were ignored and finally gave up. The rest of the ride was spent in peace. 

Arriving at the station, the twins said goodbye to some of their friends, before finally getting off the train. Spotting a familiar figure, they immediately ran towards their uncle Moony. He happily embraced them as tight as he could, having missed them while they were in school. Seeing Molly Weasley coming towards them, Remus quickly pulled them towards the Longbottom and Malfoy families and they left the platform as one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that writing Dumbledore really made me want to punch him in the face. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	9. A very sirius trial

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

A few days before Christmas:

Lord Lucius Malfoy hid his smirk as he waited for the session to begin. The members of the Wizengamot knew that there was to be a trial, but no one knew whose, except for him and one other person. He just hoped that Black wouldn't be a blind Dumbledore sheep like he had been as a young teen. They could really use his help for their cause and both Harry and Helena wanted to get to know him, but they were also prepared to cut ties with him if he was a Dumbledore follower.

He watched as Dumbledore walked in just as they were about to start and started to walk to the seat of the Chief Warlock. Only the person who had the most seats could sit there and as Dumbledore had illegally used Harry's and Helena's seats in the past decades, the seat had been his. But not anymore as a shield sprang up and prevented him from sitting down. He frowned and loudly spoke up. "I seem to be prevented to sit in my rightful seat. Cornelius, what is going on?" He asked, even though it was clear that Fudge had no idea what was wrong.

The minister did an audit of the seats and paled. "I'm very sorry, Albus, but it seems that lord Malfoy has the most seats now." He told the old man, who impatiently grabbed the parchment away from him as whispers started up. Lucius watched with satisfaction as Dumbledore paled at reading for which seats he was proxy. He gave the old goat a smug look as Fudge announced him as the new Chief Warlock and went to sit down in his new seat.

Albus was fuming. How could he have forgotten that a person's titles were also revealed with the inheritance test. Now, he couldn't get more restrictions on laws that would give people more freedom, forcing them to look to him for guidance. He suddenly had a bad feeling about the trial of today. Surely, it couldn't be... no. It couldn't be Sirius. He had made sure that the man was rotting in Azkaban and couldn't get guardianship over Harry and Helena.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore being forced to sit in his family's seat, a man walked in and started to talk."Dear members of the Wizengamot. My name is Brian Holden and I am here to correct a major injustice. Every ten to fifteen years, the goblins check over the wills of every deceased witch and wizard to see if their wishes have been granted." He started and whispers started up again. That made sense. It wouldn't be good to have someone's wishes ignored because the will was quite old.

"We all know the story of what happened with the Potter family and how their Secret-Keeper, Sirius Black, betrayed them to You-know-who and how that lead to their deaths." Brian continued and many members nodded at this. "Except, he didn't. He wasn't even their Secret-Keeper. When the goblins read the for some reason sealed wills of James and Lily Potter, they found out that none other than Peter Pettigrew was their Secret-Keeper." Brian told them

Several shocked gasps rang about and Lucius was glad that his new seat gave him a perfect view of Dumbledore's seat. The old man looked pale as death and like he was about to sweat. He glanced at Amelia Bones, with whom he had worked to get this trial here. Only the two of them had known for who this trial was. He just really hoped that their planning hadn't been for nothing.

Brian continued. "Perplexed at this turn of events, the goblins hired me to look into the case. The first thing that I did was look for the records of Mr. Black's trial, only to find nothing. It just said that he was carted off to Azkaban within just a few hours of his arrest and without a trial. When they heard of this, the goblins ordered me to make sure that Mr. Black got a trial and that, my lords and ladies, is why I'm here today." He finished. Amelia ordered the guards to bring Sirius in and they did. The man was deathly pale and gaunt, but his eyes were clear.

An Auror gave him truth serum and with Brian acting as his lawyer, the questions began."Were you the Secret-Keeper of the Potters?" Amelia asked. "No." Sirius answered in the monotone voice that people always had under the truth serum. "Who was?" Amelia asked. "Peter Pettigrew." Sirius replied. At Amelia's orders, Sirius started to tell about what had happened.

About how he had found the dead bodies of Lily and James and how he had gone after Peter after Hagrid had refused to give him Harry and Helena.Apparently, Dumbledore had gone back to Hogwarts after defeating Tom and had Hagrid to pick up the twins to make sure that no one knew that he was there. Even Lucius had to reluctantly admit that it was a smart move.

Sirius continued to tell about how he had cornered Peter, only for the traitorous rat to blame him and blow up the street behind him, before turning into his Animagus form, which happened to be a rat. At first, Fudge wanted to send him back to prison for being an illegal Animagus, before Brian reminded him that Sirius had already served his time for that offense.

After Sirius had been given the antidote, Amelia asked those present to lift their wands if they found him guilty and Lucius could see that Dumbledore really wanted to, but didn't to keep himself from looking bad. When asked who thought him to be not guilty, almost everyone raised their wands. Fudge immediately started to make a fuss about how this would impact his image and Lucius rolled his eyes, before Brian cut in.

"If I may, the goblins have offered to look after Mr. Black for the time being and in the meantime, the Minister could find a way to bring the news to the people as this was a closed session." He offered. "Now, surely Sirius would be better off in the hospital wing of Hogwarts or St. Mungo's." Dumbledore protested. Brian looked at him like he was stupid. He was, but that was not the point.

"St. Mungo's is far too crowded for someone who has just spent years in Azkaban and since when was Ms Pomfrey qualified to deal with mental trauma?" He asked sarcastically and Dumbledore had no answer for that. Another vote was cast and it was decided that Sirius would be put under the care of the goblins and Lucius knew that they wouldn't let Dumbledore or any of his cronies get close to the man.

Sirius was led out with Brian and Kingsley Shacklebolt escorting him. After that, the session went on normally. Lucius managed to put forth several motions that would help their cause, but was subtle in describing them, so it wouldn't raise suspicion. Once the meeting was over, Dumbledore tried to talk to him, but his friends managed to form a barrier and walked out with him, making sure that Dumbledore didn't get close.

Arriving at Malfoy manor, he was greeted by his wife, son, Severus, the twins and Remus. "He's free. The goblins have him in their care." He told them and everyone sighed in relief. Lucius used his family's Pensieve to show what had happened during the session and everyone laughed at Dumbledore's face. "Why didn't they call Sirius "lord Black?" Helena asked. "Because it is not certain if he's stable enough to retake his seats. Once or if he feels he can retake them, he has to go in front of the Wizengamot and reclaim them." Lucius explained.

Harry suddenly groaned loudly. "What is it?" Everyone asked in unison."I just realised that Dumbledore will be even more on our neck now that he knows that we have Lucius as our proxy." He explained and Helena groaned as well, before Severus cut in. "Let's not think about that for now, alright. It's Christmas in a few days and I really don't want to hear the name Dumbledore for a while." He told them and they agreed. They said goodbye to everyone and went home with Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is a free el...I mean man!
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	10. Meeting Padfoot and Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Harry and Helena were allowed to meet Sirius on the day before Christmas. The man was happy to see them alive and well. "I'm glad that you got out of Dumbledore's reach. Just before I was sent to that horrible place, he came to my holding cell and bragged about how he would turn you into his pawns now that I was out of the way. He then made sure that I wouldn't say anything with a spell." He told them.

"So, you'll help us bring him down?" Harry asked and Sirius gently ruffled his hair. "If that old man thinks that I'm on his side after what he said and throwing me into that hellhole, then he has another thing coming." He replied and the twins smiled at that, happy to have him on their side. The goblins gently ordered them to go as Sirius needed his rest. On the way to the exit, the goblins told them about how Dumbledore had already tried to see Sirius several times. Everyone groaned at that. He just didn't know when to stop, did he?

Once outside, Remus and Helena went to the bookshop to get some stuff for the new semester. Harry saw his sister wink at him and hid his smirk. During Christmas shopping, they had seen their father look at a expensive potions book with longing, before shaking his head and moving on, clearly not wanting to bother anyone to buy it for him. Well, that was too damn bad for him then.

Remus and Helena arrived home just a few minutes after Harry and Severus, the older men ordering the twins to do some of their homework so they were done with it. The twins grumbled, but did so nonetheless. They couldn't wait for tomorrow. Their very first real Christmas! They would finally get presents, like Dudley always did. After a few hours, they finished their charms homework and had their father check it over for any mistakes. "Well done." He praised once he was done, ruffling their hair and making them smile up happily.

The next day, both twins were up early to open their new presents, joined by Severus and a half-asleep Remus. Even though the werewolf had his own home, he unofficially moved in with the Snape family to help Harry and Helena to harness their powers. The only time that he was away, was during the full moon. When he had told the twins of his condition, they had accepted him without hesitation.

Joining them as well, was their newest addition to the household. When they had visited the Malfoy family for the first time, one of the house-elves took an immediate liking to the twins. So much so that Lucius had decided to give him to the family and since Peverell manor didn't have any house-elves anymore and was too big for one man to clean. Severus had accepted. Dobby had immediately been taken into the family and was a very happy elf

Helena got several kinds of wizarding candy from her friends, a nice Indian bracelet from Padma, several new clothes from Severus, some books about her favourite subjects from Remus and a necklace and a book about Norse mythology from Harry, which earned the boy a death-glare. He just gave her a cheeky smile, before opening his presents. He got candy too, a book about pureblood etiquette and rules from Draco and his parents, new clothes and books from Severus and Remus and a nice bracelet from Helena.

Remus got books and new clothes too as his robes were shoddy and patched up. The man smiled and thanked them. Severus smiled at the three of them, before noticing that there weren't anymore presents underneath the tree. "You didn't get me anything?" He said, only half-joking. Remus, Harry and Helena all shared a look. "Only one, but it is a pretty big present." Helena replied, before nodding at Dobby to get it.

The elf popped away for a second, before returning with a rectangle object that had clearly been wrapped by hands, who had never wrapped a present before, like the twins' presents to each other and Remus had been. He tore off the wrapping and his jaw fell at seeing the potions book that he had admired. "You didn't. How?" He asked. To buy a book like this, you had to be seventeen. "Remus bought it yesterday and I wrapped it over there in the shop. Harry and I paid for it with money from the Potter vault." Helena explained, bouncing a bit on her feet.

"Do you like it?" She asked nervously after Severus hadn't said anything in a few seconds. He looked up and smiled, reaching out to his children. They sat down on either side of him and he quickly pulled them closer. "I love it. Thank you so much." He whispered. The twins smiled in relief and burrowed themselves into their father's side. Remus watched them with a smile, before Dobby popped back in with a letter.

"Master Severus, the goblins sent letter which came with presents." The elf told them as the presents had gone through the goblins first for security. "Thank you Dobby, but why didn't you give it to me immediately?" Severus asked and Dobby's ears drooped a bit. "Dobby not wanting to ruin the happy moment." He replied. "Makes sense. Thank you, Dobby." Harry told him, before the elf would go punish himself because he thought he was a bad elf.

Severus read the letter and his face soured. "The goblins took three items into possession. An invisibility cloak and two sweaters. All items were covered with compulsion spells and potions to make you feel loyal to Dumbledore." He hissed. "An invisibility cloak? Are you telling me that he stole James's invisibility cloak?" Remus growled, the wolf within him audible and Severus just nodded in answer.

"The goblins need a few days to make sure that everything's gone, before they'll send it to us." He said. "I wonder from who the sweaters were?" Helena wondered. "Molly Weasley. She makes those sweaters for her children and considering that you had marriage contracts to her two youngest, I wouldn't be surprised if she wants her daughter to be the new lady Potter and any other titles you have." Her father replied and the twins shuddered at the thought.

Helena suddenly frowned as a thought came to her. "Is not having a soulmate common in the wizarding world?" She asked. "It's not common, but it isn't extremely rare either. Your mother and I weren't soulmates, which is why I'm still alive as we couldn't Bond." Severus told her. "Bond?" Harry and Helena asked in unison. "If two soulmates really love each other, they can decide to get Bonded to each other. It is a deep and sacred connection between them. They can hear each other's thoughts, feel what the other feels and when one dies, the other will soon follow." Remus explained.

"Because of the last thing, a lot of witches and wizards are sometimes scared to Bond as they want to start a family and no good parent wants to make their children orphans. I know for a fact that it's extremely rare for aurors to Bond for obvious reasons." Severus continued. Helena thought deeply. "What if my soulmate is a muggle? Will we still be able to Bond?" She asked and both men had to think about it.

"I don't think so, to be completely honest. For a Bond to be created, magic has to come from both sides. Hopefully, you will be lucky and you'll have a wizard as your soulmate." Severus told her."I hope so. To be Bonded to my soulmate sounds amazing." Helena commented. "You could almost say that it sounds _magical_." Harry replied with a cheeky smile, eliciting groans from the other three people in the room and a cuff on the back of his head from his father. "Very funny." Helena muttered and Harry just chuckled in response.

Harry and Helena had gotten their owls two big rats as their Christmas dinner and they got affectionate nips from them in return. In the healing rooms of Gringotts, Sirius laughed so hard that he cried at his Christmas present: a dog bone. The goblins showed their version of a smile at hearing him laugh. Merlin knows that he desperately needed it after getting out of that dreadful place

The rest of the day was spent just enjoying each other's presence and playing games. Even Severus allowed them the skip homework for the day, but told them that they had to continue it from the next day onwards. They quickly agreed with it. Severus taught them a few simple potions that were not made in Hogwarts. As they went to bed, one thought went through the siblings minds. _'__Best_ _Christmas_ _ever!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of family fluff.
> 
> Sorry if you got multiple notifications. That was my fault :/. Again sorry
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	11. Talking about seats

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The winter holiday was over before either of the twins knew it and it was time for them to go back to school. They had stayed over several times with their friends and had a lot of fun. Their friends had been happy with the gifts that the twins had given them. The twins had stayed with the Malfoy family for the past few days as Severus had to return to Hogwarts to prepare himself for the new semester. 

Their father had written about how Dumbledore had been disappointed that they hadn't been with him, clearly wanting to talk to them about their seats. They smirked at that. If the old man thought that they would give their seats to him, then he had another thing coming. Weasley had stayed at the school, so they only had to endure Granger during the train ride back, which was still annoying, but bearable. 

As expected, they got a note from the headmaster to meet with him after dinner. The twins rolled their eyes, before looking at their father and professor Flitwick, who nodded to show that they would be there. Once dinner was over, the four of them went to the headmaster's office for the third time that school year. "Our friends will think that we're in trouble, we're called up so often." Harry muttered as they entered the office, making sure that Dumbledore heard what he said. Helena, Severus and professor Flitwick all suppressed their laughter. 

"What is it this time, Albus?" Helena's Head of House asked a bit impatiently. He was getting tired of Dumbledore continuing to call the twins to his office when he didn't get his way. "I learned some disturbing things during the holiday." Dumbledore told him, before turning to the twins. "Harry, Helena. I found out that you have Lucius Malfoy as the proxy for your seats. It would be for the greater good if you assigned those seats to me." He continued.

"Sure thing." Helena replied happily, surprising the three people on her side and making Dumbledore beam at her. At least, Helena was finally starting to see the lights. "Let me just check my calendar to see when it would be a good time to do that." Helena continued and Dumbledore dropped his smile as she mimed getting a book out of her pocket. "Is the seventh of "Never" through the fifteenth of "Ain't-gonna-happen" a good time?" She asked innocently and both Harry and Severus had to turn their heads to hide their smile.

"My dear girl, it would be for the best if you would listen to me." Dumbledore insisted. "No. We know lord Malfoy and unlike what you apparently believe with you calling us by our given names, we don't know you. Our seats are in good hands and that's enough for us." Harry replied instead of his sister, getting tired of the old man's games. Seeing that Dumbledore was still going to insist, Severus spoke up. 

"Harry, Helena. Go to your friends. Professor Flitwick and I will handle this." He told them and the twins quickly obeyed, leaving the office. "Really, Albus. Why do you want their seats when they're clearly comfortable with lord Malfoy handling them?" Filius asked. It was very clear to him that the twins were happy with the way things were now and he saw absolutely no reason to change that.

"We can't let the dark have too much power. It will only be easier for Voldemort to return." Dumbledore explained. '_That's the idea, you old fool.'_ Severus thought harshly underneath several strong mental shields. "It's been ten years, Albus. And besides, lord Malfoy has been corresponding with my children about their opinions on several motions and laws that the Wizengamot has put forward. If they don't like it, he won't vote for it. They are happy with the way that things are for now and that is enough for me." Severus replied. 

Dumbledore almost growled at his words, before finally dismissing them. "Honestly. He's already their headmaster. There is no reason for him to also want their voice in the government, except for his need to control every aspect of their life." Filius muttered as they walked through a hall without almost any portraits and Severus had to agree, before they said goodbye and parted ways. They had to prepare for tomorrow's classes.

During breakfast, a hesitant pair of red-headed twins joined Helena at the Ravenclaw table. "Hey, Fred and George. How did your vacation go?" Helena asked, immediately welcoming them. "Pretty good, if we may say so. We used some pranks of the list that you sent us for Christmas. Thanks for that, by the way. We also enchanted snowballs to bounce off the turban of professor Quirrel." The Weasley twins told her, finishing each other's sentences. 

"Come again? What was that last one? " Helena asked, wondering if she had heard it right. "Eh, we enchanted snowballs to bounce off professor Quirrel's turban..." Fred repeated slowly, wondering what was wrong with it. Helena was silent for a few seconds, before suddenly starting to snort and finally letting out a full-blown laugh as she imagined snowballs repeatedly hitting Tom in the face. 

Her laughter attracted the attention of others and Harry and Draco walked over from the Slytherin table to see what was going on. "What happened?" Harry asked. He had never seen his sister laugh this hard. "We don't know. We just told her of some things that we did during the holiday and she suddenly started to laugh." Fred and George told him, while Helena tried to calm herself down. "They... threw snowballs... at Quirrel's turban." She panted and Harry was silent for a minute, before starting to laugh as well and just as loudly. 

"Oh, the poor guy. Hasn't he been through enough?" He asked once he had calmed down. Everyone was very confused by their reactions, but eventually let it go. It was rather funny to see the snowballs bounce off the turban. They went through the classes of the week, before meeting with Quirrel and their father "We heard about the snowballs incident." Helena started, het voice shaking with laughter.

"Oh, is that why you were laughing so hard?" Quirrel asked. Helena simply gave him a smirk and he rolled his eyes. "Granger and Weasley have started to talk about Nicolas Flamel and the philosopher's stone. They seem to want to make us curious about it and go look for it. Preferably with their help." Harry said, forcefully changing the subject, although he couldn't suppress his smile either. 

"Yeah, subtlety really isn't their thing. Weasley also thinks that now Fred and George are friends with us, he is suddenly our friend too. I lost count of the times that he tried to distract us from our homework to go play a game. It's really annoying." Helena continued after she had calmed down. Their father and Quirrel agreed, before they went to plan the next semester and how to fool Dumbledore and his pawns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	12. End of year one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

Months passed without anything important happening. Tom, Severus, Harry and Helena had decided to not do anything for now to make Dumbledore go crazy in anticipation. It also drained both Tom and Quirrel to be fused together. Dumbledore and his pawns were becoming more and more desperate to try and lead Harry and Helena to the third floor, dropping obvious hints about the stone and its creator in the presence of the twins. 

In January, the twins collected the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw from the Room of Requirement and sent it towards the goblins, so that they could try and get the Horcrux out of it without harming the object or the soul piece. In April, they got a letter from a free Sirius that he had gotten the cup after the twins had asked him to get it, although only the Snape family knew why. They promised to tell them the reason during the summer vacation. That was enough for the Marauders for now, but the twins knew that they would have many questions.

They had also gotten the invisibility cloak back and Helena immediately felt its age. This was no ordinary invisibility cloak. She remembered reading a wizarding fairytale about three brothers, who got gifts from Death himself. One of them was an invisibility cloak, which would work forever. After a bit of research, she found the last names or the brothers: Peverell. She told her brother and her father about her findings. 

"You gave three brothers gifts?" Harry asked only half-joking as they were safe behind several wards in their father's office. Helena gave him an unamused look. "I did no such thing, but I do remember three exceptionally bright brothers coming into my realm, now that I really think about it. They must have created these things themselves. I wonder where the other two are." She replied. Her father and brother both shrugged at this. 

Hearing that Dumbledore had to leave the castle in the beginning of June, Weasley and Granger panicked and tried to force Harry and Helena to the third floor, convinced that Severus was going to steal it. Luckily, the twins had anticipated this and had planned a "confrontation" with Tom, who would be waiting for them in the last chamber. A disillusioned Severus would go with them to make sure that nothing would happen. As a professor, he could go a different way and didn't have to go through the tests.

He would stay in the second to last chamber as they suspected Dumbledore to actually be in the last chamber as well to watch the confrontation happening and his plans "succeed." This gave Tom the exuse to flee for now once they were done and start planning for next year. He would stay at gringotts for now, the goblins having promised to strengthen his soul in the meantime or what was left of it.

With Harry's and Helena's help, they had created a golem that looked like Quirrel and that was what Tom was inhabiting right now, the real man already at the bank. Seeing Fluffy, Hagrid's three-headed dog, made Harry gulp for a moment, before they played music and it fell asleep as they had read that that was the way in a book. Next was a devil's snare, a dangerous plant that could strangle you. After an useless argument between Granger and Weasley, the former made a fire and they went through. Helena was glad that they charmed the plant to be fire-resistant, otherwise they probably would have been in trouble with professor Sprout.

After entering a room with flying keys, they caught the right one and went on to a giant chess game. Weasley decided to "sacrifice" himself to make sure that the other three could go on. Walking past a knocked out troll, they arrived at the second to last room and two kinds of fires blocked both exits. Granger figured out the potions riddle that Severus had made, even though the twins already knew which one was the right one.

Seeing that there was only enough for two people, Granger bossily ordered the twins to go through with the task, before going back. "Finally." Harry murmured as a hidden door opened and Severus stepped out. "Are you alright?" He asked, warding the doors so that no one could hear them and pulling his children into a hug. "Apart of the bruising from Granger's pulling, I'm fine." Helena muttered, burying her face in her father's chest.

Harry agreed with his sister. Severus kissed them both on the top of their heads, before reluctantly letting them go."I'll go and warn Filius that I can't find you. Good luck." He whispered, before leaving. The twins both swallowed the potion and walked through the flames. They saw the fake Quirrel standing in front of a big mirror. The twins and Tom acted out their parts perfectly, the latter having felt Dumbledore's magic behind one of the pillars. 

Getting the stone from the mirror was way too easy. Honestly, this was supposed to protect it? With a bit of sleight of hand, Harry hid it in a hidden pocket and put a fake one in his visible ones during the fight that followed. The fake Quirrel burned and fell apart seemingly at time touch of both Harry and Helena. Tom left the golem and flew past the twins, making it seem like he was going_ trough _them instead. Both Harry and Helena pretended to fall unconscious, hoping that they wouldn't be alone for long.

Dumbledore stepped from behind one of the pillars with a smug grin. Everything went perfect, despite his worries. Now he just needed to cast some strong compulsion spells and everything would be back to how they used to be. Just as he raised his wand, hurried footsteps were heard and Severus and Filius ran in. Cursing his luck, Dumbledore was forced to retreat and watch. 

"Oh, Merlin. Harry, Helena! Can you hear me?" Severus called, putting so much worry in his voice that the twins had to force themselves to keep still and not react to his voice. Filius used a spell on Helena to "wake her up." Acting like she wasn't quite there, Helena slurred his name, before closing her eyes again. "We need to get them to the hospital wing." Filius told his colleague, before the two wizards lifted the twins up with magic and carried them out of the room. Now that they were safe and completely exhausted, the twins fell asleep. 

\-------------

".... Albus, honestly! It was that Severus and I were in time to save them that they're still alive and you honestly want to let Ms Granger and Mr Weasley off free?! They should be suspended! They brought two students into life-threatening situations." Helena heard professor Flitwick whisper in an angry voice as she slowly woke up. "They only tried to be heroes. It's all a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore's voice replied. 

_"Misunderstanding?!"_ Helena heard her father hiss from beside her bed and she instinctively flinched at the ice-cold tone in his voice. She felt him squeeze her arm. "My children faced the most dangerous wizard alive and almost died and you call that a slight misunderstanding?!" He asked in a venomous voice. Dumbledore tried to give his reasoning, but both Severus and Filius were unconvinced, before the old man left. 

"So, want to explain to me what really happened?" Filius asked as the twins opened their eyes. They told him that it was a long story and to come by their manor in the summer if he wanted to hear it and he agreed, before leaving. Severus hugged both his children tightly, relieved that they were alright. He had already sent the stone back to its original owners and had received a thank-you note in return. Granger and Weasley weren't suspended, but they were put on probation and spent the remaining weeks of the year in detention with Severus.

The day before they left, Dumbledore called the twins into his office again. They went with Severus and Filius as the old goat tried once again to force them to go to their aunt's or the Weasley family. Severus shut it down even faster than before. "This is ridiculous, Albus. Severus is more than capable to take care of them and they will stay with him." Filius stated, having heard enough. They were quickly dismissed after that. 

Ravenclaw won the house cup and everyone celebrated. Dumbledore tried to give Gryffindor the cup, but even professor Mcgonagall didn't agree with that. Ravenclaw had won the cup fair and square. The twins and their friends all passed their end-of-year exams with flying colours and Severus was incredibly proud of them. Tom was safe on gringotts and would join them as soon as he felt better

Sitting in the train, surrounded by their friends, now including the Weasley twins, Harry and Helena finally relaxed. Weasley and Granger still tried to force them to do their bidding, thinking that they were now friends because of the Quirrel situation. "Listen, you two. I don't know how many times times I have to repeat it, but we. Are. Not. Friends. You forced us to go with you and brought us into danger. Leave now, or you'll regret it." Helena growled, really out of patience with them. Before either could react, the Weasley twins cast some spells on them to make them change colours and they stormed off.

The rest of the train ride was spent in peace and before they knew it, they were at the station. Saying goodbye to everyone, Harry and Helena went to look for Remus, but were blocked by someone. "Harry and Helena, my dears. I was so happy to hear that you were coming to stay with us. Come along now." Molly Weasley stated, grabbing their arms and started to pull them along, before loud barking was heard. 

A big, black dog appeared out of nowhere and growled at Molly, a very unamused Remus right next to it. "Exuse me, Mrs Weasley, but where are you taking my goddaughter and her bother to?" The werewolf asked in a seemingly calm tone. "The headmaster told me that they were staying with us for the summer, so I was taking them with me." Molly told him haughtily, finally letting go of the twins as the dog snapped its jaws at her. The dog stood in-between her and the children as Remus went to stand next to them.

"It's not up to the headmaster to say where they will stay. He's not their guardian. Now, if you'll exuse us. We need to go home." Remus replied, before the three of them left. Molly and her daughter Ginny tried to protest, but the dog barked every time that they tried to speak. "Come on, Paddy." Harry called and the dog finally followed them. "Thanks Sirius." Helena muttered and Sirius wagged his tail in response.

Remus had told him everything that he knew of the situation, so when he saw the evil woman try to take his pups, he had immediately blocked her attempts. They arrived at the manor and took a deep breath as they finally relaxed. Dobby gave them a glass of butterbeer to celebrate the end of first year. The twins couldn't wait for the rest of the summer, not knowing that one of their most amazing adventures yet was about to happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story, but next story won't be second year. 
> 
> As for Hagrid not having a dragon, it was Tom who it given her to him and since he is working with the twins and Severus, he didn't see the need for it. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	13. Sequel is up!

Hey guys!

The sequel is up. It's called "the lion, the witch and the goddess."


End file.
